


Endearments

by LadyDrace



Series: Mundane Series [24]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-13
Updated: 2012-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-12 01:57:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garak's need to be mysterious comes back to kick him in the...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endearments

“The next time you get the bright idea to use endearments in an alien language, please think before blurting it out- loudly- in public!”  
  
Garak was ranting, before the door closed behind them.  
  
“What was wrong with it? You said it was sweet.”  
  
Garak turned a shade of purple very similar to the one he had just sported before he stormed out of the Replimat.  
  
“Yes! In bed! Privately!”  
  
Julian was getting annoyed at Garak's tone.  
  
“Fine, then tell me what it means!”  
  
Glaring, Garak explained:  
  
“Very roughly translated... it means: smooth buttocks.”  
  
Julian couldn't stop laughing for an hour.


End file.
